Flirting
by Yk2895
Summary: AU/ No deberias mezclarte con ese tipo de gente, sabes que es un pandillero, un vago y mujeriego... Oh! Te crees mejor por estar con una riquilla mimada? SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1 Coqueta

**Se que tal vez no se comprenda ni. yo lo hago ni de donde salió tampoco si continuarlo yespero sus opiniones... **

* * *

**Coqueta **

El instituto educativo de Konoha, uno de los mejores colegios de la región, alberga desde las mejores clases sociales hasta las más bajas siendo perfectos ejemplos de esto Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha respectivamente, oh no nada de romances prohibidos solo pequeñas diferencias entre los grupos de amigos de cada uno que en verdad les falta un poco de tolerancia... Que como terminaron saliendo? Todo dio inicio a principio de año escolar en el que una linda chica de cabello rosa era el tema en la escuela.

En la portería del establecimiento se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes que lastimosamente daban imagen de peligro y drogas que fueron testigos al igual que las demás personas que se encontraban en el lugar de la llegada de la nueva chica que llegó (valga la redundancia) la semana pasada al instituto junto a su nuevo novio Neji Hyuga en el carro del mismo, ambos de familias adineradas y algo arrogantes... Los estudiantes abrian camino a la pareja a excepción del grupo revoltoso del que un apuesto pelinegro rival del Hyuga y fan de coquetear y molestar a la nueva.

-Buenos días Sakura cuando será el día en que me dejes mostrarte lo que es un verdadero hombre y separarte de la burla que llevas contigo?. Preguntó con sonrisa sexi.

-Deberías empezar por comportarte cómo caballero Sasuke después de todo no puedes conquistar con una sola cabeza. Contesto con reto y malicia

El pelinegro se apresuró a la puerta abriendo la misma y haciendo reverencia a la pelirosa murmurando un. -Adelante princesa- recibiendo una corta risa de la joven y una mirada de furia por el Hyuga celoso de no ser defendido por su pareja, y miradas sorprendidas del resto de los estudiantes pues sí era cierto que llevaban una semana de esos juegos aun no se acostumbran a ver al intimidante Sasuke con ese caracter jugueton y coqueto hacia la bella joven.

El día pasaba entre miradas coquetas y arrogantes dando paso a la clase de deportes en donde por un no tan inocente comentario empezaría una pequeña guerra entre dos grupos de personas diferentes y la lujuria y curiosidad de 2 jóvenes tan distintos como el agua y el aceite pero hey! los opuestos se atraen.

En la cancha se veían los hombres estirando mientras las chicas calentaban tratando atrayendo las miradas a sus cortos uniformes,

-Hey Haruno lindo culo! Gritó sin reparar Uchiha recibiendo miradas asesinas, irritados y burlonas por sus compañeros y una palmada y guiño de de la pelirosa en el trasero que el acababa de halagar.

-Oye no me tientes con tu dulce culito podría hacer algo malo y luego tendría que pelear con el imbecil de tu juguete.

-jaja no que eras un Macho Sasuke-kun? Y sin mas ni más siguió trotando dejando sorprendidos a muchos y sonriendo al nombrado, esa chica en verdad era algo mas, y por eso a final de clase se acercó a la pelirosa besandola por sorpresa mientras sobaba ese "dulce culito " pues habia decidido que la quería para si así fuera sólo en su cama.

Pero presenciando el show estaban los niños ricos y los problematicos y no tan ricos viendo con desaprobacion... Era uno de ellos y mezclandose con uno/a de esa. Clase! Eso es escandalo.


	2. Chapter 2 Nueva Estudiante

**Ugh Bloqueo de escritora en esta historia, si alguien tiene ideas por favor envienme PM con ideas o sugerencias, sino pues bueno tardare**

**un poco mas, perdon por lo corto del capitulo.**

* * *

**Una semana antes...**

Inicio de clases, un nuevo año escolar con nuevas caras y nuevos dramas como el de la nueva pelirosa que con tan solo entrar ya daba de que hablar, su nombre era Sakura, haciendose notar no solo por su cara bonita o incluso su cabello inusual, no, todo fue por quienes venia acompañada... de ellos, _La Realeza!_

Asi los llamaban a ellos, eran de los pocos de riqueza realmente remarcable en el Instituto, ya fueran sus padres dueños de empresas, clinicas o tuviesen acciones en las mismas y bueno, no nos desviemos.

Como les venia contando la pelirosa hizo aparición junto a Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga, en uno de sus tantos bellos autos, caminaba con arrogancia y elegancia, pues sabia lo que tenia y el poder que con ello venia, llamaba la atencion de muchos pues no era raro ya fuera envidiar la suerte de estos jovenes o la misma atencion, la secundaria es despues de todo una selva y sobrevive el que mejor se adapte... Pero bueno en este primer dia tambien fue vista por el problematico numero uno, Sasuke Uchiha, y desde eso han estado en su jueguito cosa que dio inicio con Sakura contestando una indirecta para el grupo menos humilde con diversion y no resentimiento como el resto de la realeza, imaginensen aun mas el rechazarle su invitacion a salir, (no entrare en detalle por ahora) y saber al otro dia que era novia de EL Hyuga Neji.

.

.

.

Era OBVIO que ella queria guerra...

Asi que hoy despues de la escenita en deportes Sasuke Uchiha decidio que guerra iba a dar, despues de todo su cama no discrimina clase social!

.

_**Continuara**_


	3. Chapter 3 La Punk

**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha gracias por tu idea, mira pues la termine usando.**

**Ugh odio Sasuke-perro y que siempre sea Sakura quien termina herida siendo engañada y demas, no lo soporto en verdad asi que he decidido que tendre una causa feminista pro Sakura y mis fics de ahora en adelante tendran un Sasuke herido.**

**-Disclaimer- yada yada **

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

-quejido-

_Maldito sol, maldita mañana, maldita escuela, maldita malditez_

refunfuñaba un joven desde su cama, pensando en la gran tortura que seria volver a estudiar después de tanto tiempo.

Siguió con su mal humor mientras se duchaba y organizaba su apariencia y útiles necesarios para el primer día de escuela, salio de su humilde casa sin despedirse pues su padre y madre aun dormían, no era pobre, pues tenia que comer y vivía con comodidades como cualquier persona de clase media, pero era aquel vecindario el que estaba en deplorable estado, pues con la clase de gente que se mueve por estos lares no era nada raro que el cogiera sus vicios, pero bueno! no lo juzguen, no es como que ustedes no sean igual.

* * *

Llegó al instituto en su motocicleta, observando sus alrededores mientras dejaba su casco y demás guardado, y fue ahí que vio algo que lo desconcertó totalmente, aparte de que ya había visto varias personas nuevas ella sin embargo se llevaba la atención, es decir ese cabello rosa? la punk? nunca había visto alguien con las suficientes pelotas como para pintarse TODO el cabello de un color tan llamativo, y analizándola fue que se dio cuenta de algo trágico... Venia con la rubia egocéntrica y la morronga Hyuga, de verdad que quería convencerse de que la pelirosa no era una plástica pero con su forma de caminar y las pequeñas cosas de marca que alcanzo a notar las posibilidades eran bajas.

* * *

_Por Dios! que no pueden hablar de otra cosa?_

Ya había transcurrido casi media jornada escolar, solo le quedaba esta clase y seguiría por fin el almuerzo, sabia que podría escaparse de clases pero era el primer día y sabia que si quería llegar algún lado tendría que hacerlo con esfuerzo, pues no quería verse envuelto mas en pandillas y esos errores que cometió hace unos años, su hermano tenia razón aunque le costara aceptarlo, al paso que iba terminaría muerto o en prisión para cuando saliera de secundaria (en mi país se estudia hasta 11° y luego universidad) pero caso aparte, la pelirosa que vio seguía siendo tema candente, al parecer estaba buena según lo que oía de todos sus demás compañeros de estudio que expresaban muy caballerosamente como ellos "Le darían por todas partes" y tan "duro que no podría caminar" no eran suficiente, oh bueno, tendría que darse la labor de chequearla.

Se adentro a su salón y se ubico en el fondo, en esta clase no había ninguno de sus amigos así que no se molesto en examinar los ya presentes, claro hasta que el profesor hizo su llegada e invito a la chica nueva a presentarse...

No presto atención a nada de lo que salio de su boca después de su nombre, perdiéndose primero en como su falda brincaba de un lado a otro, acariciando suavemente sus muslos e hipnotizando a mas de uno, _Sakura Haruno, _definitivamente era una riquilla o ricura porque estaba seguro que se lamió sus labios mientras escaneaba su cuerpo de arriba abajo, en verdad que estaba sexable... Pero sabia que para tenerla tendría que ser todo correcto, al fin y al cabo a una princesa de sociedad como ella no era de esas de molestar

.

.

.

Pero que equivocado estaba! pues lastimosamente el no vio como ella lo cacho observándola y como daba la misma mirada apreciativa y lujuriosa.

* * *

Llego el almuerzo y en vez de buscar a sus amigos decidió coquetear un poco con ella, pero perdió su oportunidad cuando vio que era abordada por _La Realeza. Che..._

* * *

Pasaron dos días, y aunque ya había compartido miradas con Sakura y pequeños flirteos decidio que haria su movimiento, tal vez y al final de la noche sabria si el cabello era natural como ella decia o no...

Se hizo camino hacia ella aprovechando que el pasillo estaba vacio y no iba escoltada por Ino o Tenten y menos mal Neji o Garaa y Sai, en verdad que los detestaba, creyendo que son como el regalo de Dios para las mujeres... _Tch! _La acorralo en una pared susurrando un _Hola Sakura_ y un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios sin darle tiempo a su reaccion le pregunto si queria salir con el esa noche, y demas pero cual fue su sorpresa al recibir un _Lo Siento pero no Salgo con Playboys. _MALDITA VIDA pensaba que ya nadie hablaba de sus aventuras pasadas pero era joven y queria tener sexo con todo lo que tuviera vagina y contarlo a sus amigos.

Todo esto paso mientras estaba congelado, tratando de asimilar que le rechazo, cuando le habia dado señales que tambien le atraia pero al parecer alguien se encargo de dañar su oportunidad. Observo como giraba por la esquina y quedaba el pasillo desierto otra vez, oh bueno al menos no lo rechazo por no tener dinero.

* * *

_Oh que emoción!_

En verdad amaba llegar a su instituto para ver como el motivo de su masturbada la noche anterior iba de la mano con el imbecil de Neji y este la besaba dejandola en clase, y pensar que ayer estuvo a poco de besarle igual.

_Jodida vida_

Pero mas estupefacto quedo cuando ella encontró su mirada y le regalo una sonrisa picara...

Hmm lo retaba?

Si quería guerra pues guerra tendría.

* * *

**Gracias por tu visita.!**


	4. Chapter 4 Coqueto

**_La chica perdida enel universo_ Muchas gracias me encanta que te guste mi fic pero la verdad no merezco tanto.**

**al Final dejare la lista de quienes conforman la "realeza"**

**-pega disclaimer aqui-**

* * *

**Chap. 4**

**Coqueto**

**_Semana 1:_**

**_Despues de la escena en clase de deportes._**

Vienen dos figueas por cada esquina del pasillo, una femenina, la otra masculina...

- Sakura. Inclina su cabeza

- Sasuke. Gesto como de negocios.

Siguió cada cual por su camino dejando por su camino a varias personas con distintas expresiones y opiniones...

El tiempo transcurría normalmente, entre silbidos en el pasillo cuando Sakura iba a clases y frases cursis de parte de Sasuke, en verdad le encantaba molestarla y dejarla fastidiaba aunque lastimosamente la mayoría de las veces el que terminaba frustrado era el...

-whoah! Sakura mi corazon se paro por un momento cuando te vi.

- aww yo que pensaba ayudarte si se paraba otra cosa, lastima. y asi como asi lo dejaba a el y a sus amigos algo sorprendidos

* * *

_**Semana 3:**_

_**En clase (la compartida por Sakura y Sasuke)**_

Se dirige a Sakura como acechador, como un depredador a su presa, todos los alumnos miran, casi todos se han percatado del juego de estos dos y hay que ver que se le ocurre al pelinegro aprovechando que el objetivo de sus afecciones esta sin sus amiguitos ricos, se detiene frente a ella y sin previo aviso acorta la distancia de sus rostros hasta que sus narices se rozan

- Te pongo nerviosa princesa?. pregunta Sasuke regalandole su sonrisa mas encantadora, aunque se veia mas como una cara de pánico, hay que ser sinceros le luce mas su sonrisita sexi.

-Uhh no... pero creo que si te vieras al espejo serias tu el nervioso.

- porque tan mala Sakuwa. trato el en su voz mas consentida y tierna pero ya un poco cansado que los ultimos días ella no le contestara sus juegos decidió darle fin a su mal humor con un beso de la pelirosa, corto pero un beso es un beso se dio vuelta y siguió su camino a su lugar

...

Sakura se encontraba algo frustrada en el almuerzo, le gustaba Sasuke en verdad que si y le gustaba coquetear con el pero le habia cogido cariño a Neji y la verdad se encontraba aburrida de los reproches de sus amigos como si los días anteriores no hubieran sido suficientes

- Sakura por Dios! entiende que tu no debes mezclarte con gente de ese tipo, es mala fama para ti, tu eres nueva amiga y estas dejando que te trate como una de esas cualquieras con la que se ha acostado... Decía una rubia que iba por nombre de Ino, que trataba abrirle los ojos a su amiga en lo incorrecto de toda la situación.

Sakura solo volteaba sus ojos con exasperación, en verdad quería a sus amigos pero a veces si comportaban tan arrogantes y vacíos, bueno se lo esperaba de Karin era obvio que ella no era amiga de nadie a no ser que necesitara algo, pero el resto eran tan inocentes cuando niños pero volvio a su ciudad natal y lo que encuentra son 8 niños que creen que todo lo podían comprar y que eran mejores que los demas, bueno admitia que Hinata y Naruto no debian ser tratados asi pero aun asi ellos no opinaban, y eso en verdad la estaba artando.

-Frentona te estoy hablando! como es posible que ademas te dejaras dar un beso otra vez de él te estas comportando como una niñita tu sabes que ere-

Toda la cafetería quedo en silencio pues Ino no midio su voz y lastimosamente el novio de la pelirosa tambien escucho esto, pero lo que mas hizo callar a todos fue la pelirosa que su silla hizo un estruendo tremendo al levantarse ella con tanta fuerza...

- Callate Ino, ademas sigo siendo niña que demonios te pasa, tu no eres la Sr. Yamanaka tu eres su hija de comportarte como algo que no eres.

Ignorando a su novio y al sonriente Uchiha que acaba de llegar y preparaba un piropo salio de la cafetería con una salida demasiado dramatica, Neji miro al Uchiha como miraria el demonio a Dios y salio en busca de su novia o algo para calmar su ira.

* * *

_**Semana 5:**_

_**Pasillos del instituto**_

La pelirosa iba sola por el pasillo, le cogio un poco la tarde en empacar sus cosas pero la verdad desde la escena en la cafeteria buscaba pasar el menor tiempo con sus amigos, ya se habia arreglado con Neji, su novio hizo una pataleta por asi decirlo por ser engañado 2 veces pero en verdad ella sabia que solo era por su ego, por ser engañada con el "romeo barato" como le decia a Sasuke.

Iba algo distraida por lo que se sorprendio un poco cuando fue acorralada contra la pared por el mismo Sasuke quien le sonreia de manera socarrona y con malicia.

- Haruno Haruno, si estuvieras mas caliente y buena el mundo de seguro explotaria. dijo el pelinegro con mirada seria pero seductora

La pelirosa no pudo mas y se echo a reir, por Dios eso no tenia sentido y era lo mas estupido que le habian dicho en su vida, el pelinegro puso cara de dolido pero adentro estaba feliz de que pudo levantarle el animo pues las ultimas semanas estaba triste y aburrida, extrañaba que lo molestara pero ya cansado de la burla decidio que merecia un beso por premio y pegandose a la pelirosa comenzo a besarla y tratar de que respondiera a su beso, le aferro duro las caderas y no se rindio hasta que le fue concedido su deseo de paso a la boca de su compañera, entre la opresion y giros de su cadera con la de ella y como le masajeaba el trasero recibio algunos gemidos que en verdad lo excitaban pero sabia que era peligroso el ser vistos.

Se separo suavemente, podria besarla todo el dia y con ojos dilatados por la lujuria le dio un ultimo beso casto a la pelirosa.

- Te deseo Sakura, en verdad eres hermosa. y con una ultima presion de su ereccion a la intimidad de la chica se hizo camino a la cafeteria, dejando a Sakura un poco confundida y caliente en el pasillo.

.

.

.

Desconocido para ellos, habian sido observados todo el tiempo, y destilaban ondas de disgusto y fastidio estas personas.

* * *

**No me gusto este capitulo pero era necesario para la historia.**

**"La Realeza"**

**-Ino**

**-Hinata**

**-Sakura**

**-Karin**

**-Tenten**

**-Gaara**

**-Sai**

**-Neji**

**-Naruto.**


	5. Chapter 5 Cortejo

**_Vi por casualidad el video de GIRLFRIEND de Avril Lavigne, y es tan ironico es decir abril tiene su mechon rosa y la novia del pelinegro es peliroja y con gafas no se... rei mucho._**

**En fin gracias por sus opiniones y pues 1264 visitas! genial no?**

**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha digamos que Naruto es como un "nuevo rico podria decirse pero tal vez y profundize eso mas adelante.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Se habla de drogas en este capitulo asi que si hay alguien que le moleste no es mi intencion ofender o algo por el estilo.**

**-pega disclaimer aqui-**

* * *

**Chap. 5**

**Cortejo.**

Ya habia transcurrido casi un mes del evento en el pasillo, no habian tenido encuentros serios pues andaban algo ocupados con clases y demas, aunque de vez en cuando no era raro los piropos, nalgadas y besos castos robados por Sasuke, pero no lo mal interpreten, el no lo hacia por irrespetarla, solo adoraba verla enojada y en verdad queria ser su novio, asi dijera que se conformaba con solo tenerla en la cama, sabia que seria algo duro pues esos pasados dias la pelirosa se habia reconciliado con su novio y andaban muy cursis por los pasillos, causandole nauseas al pelinegro, debia ser la gastritis, si eso era.

Aunque este dia todo era distinto, pues al momento de levantarse lo primero que penso el pelinegro fue.

.._ ¡ya no mas!, hoy la besaria de nuevo_, extrañaba sus labios.

Bueno en realidad lo primero fue pararse e ir a orinar, detalles, detalles.

* * *

Decidio que llegaria temprano al instituto pues la primer hora la tenia con la dueña del trasero de sus atenciones y veria si la encontraba sin sus pretenciosos amigos. Bajo de su motocicleta y se dirigio al salon, y como si Dios lo hubiese escuchado, o alguien escribiese lo que le pasaba ahi estaba... Sakura, hermosa como siempre, con la falda mas corta pero aun asi decente del instituto, la razon por la que tardo 20min mas en el baño, su motivacion del dia etc, etc.

Se dirigio como el galan que se decia ser, la tomo por sus hombros y la puso de pie, Sakura seguia en shock de las acciones tan aleatorias del pelinegro asi que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a ese beso que la dejo por otros mil años mas de shock, habia decidido ya hace tiempo que no seguiria mas con ese juego asi le gustara, es decir ella tenia novio y tendria que respetarlo, era lo correcto y no queria tener imagen de facil, pero todo se fue al caño cuando sintio la lengua de su asaltante posarse en la comisura de los labios y delineandolos suavemente como pintor a su obra de arte, cursi lo se.

Despues de no sabe cuanto tiempo, ( se los dejo a su imaginacion) se separo de la pelirosa, le regalo su sonrisa mas encantadora y se dirigio a los baños...

.

.

Que? tenia que calmar la molestia que tenia entre sus piernas.

.

.

* * *

Estaba apunto de dirigirse a la cafeteria, aun seguia algo movida por lo que paso ese beso en verdad la dejo suspirando y sabia que era bastante obvio por sis las miradas molestas de su novio y amigos no era muestra de ello.

Saludando con pequeña sonrisa a quienes conocia se hizo el paso a su mesa mientras esperaba que los demas llegaran con sus almuerzos, y de nuevo en su mundo de suspiros no pudo evitar dar un brinquito cuando sintio un beso tras su oreja, volteo enfurecida al ver al protagonista de sus fantasias y se paro molesta, en verdad no estaba de humor para sus vaciles ademas aunque no lo quisiera admitir estaba molesta por la interaccion de este con una joven de otro salon, sabia que lo hizo para molestarla pues la sonrisa picara que le dio al cruzar su mirada era muestra de eso, pero aun asi no se justificaba! era un insolente. se dijo la pelirosa asi misma asegurando su enunciado con un asentimiento de su cabeza.

- Que deseas Uchiha?. pregunto con la mayor seriedad del mundo al darle su atencion al joven que veia divertido todas las expresiones y muecas que tenia mientras discutia con sigo misma.

- Oh vamos princesa, sigues molesta por lo que viste? sabes que era solo por molestarte a ti.

... la haruno lo miro indignada haciendo una 'o' con su boca.- Porque me molestaria por eso? ademas Nosotros no tenemos nada asi que tampoco me debes explicaciones.

- No digas eso amor sabes que somos novios, -Que?! interrumpió Sakura- Si, sino ese beso tan candente que me diste cuando llegue que? es obvio que solo usas al Hyuga no pretendas mas.

-Que dices? ademas te recuerdo fuiste TU quien me beso.

-Bueno ahi tienes un punto pero tu me respondiste, en fin te espero en deportes me encanta ver ese culito en ese short. y con una risotada se fue dejando a la chica en blanco, en verdad que solo ella atraia alguien tan raro e imbécil.

* * *

Sasuke iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, deleitandose en su interior con los sucesos pasados, se divertia siempre cuando estaba con Sakura

... _Se divertía, y mucho._

Siguio por su camino hasta donde sus amigos que lo miraban con mala cara no les presto atencion se sento y saludo a cada uno. todo seguia normal pero se percato que Zaku le mandaba miradas feas de tanto en tanto asi que sin mas rodeo pregunto.

-Si deseas decir algo solo hazlo.

- Oh! pero deberias saber, saber como plantaste a tus amigos con la pelea que tenian organizada hace tanto, nos dejaste morir Sasuke, sabias que los de el Instituto de Suna nos superan en numero y decidiste no presentarte. Dijo Zaku casi colerico.

- Bueno lo siento- dijo de lo mas tranquilo. - pero ya les habia dicho que no seguiria metiendome en problemas, necesito salir bien de notas y si tengo una falta mas me expulsaran, ustedes deberian hacer lo mismo, ya estamos muy grandes para seguir con el cuento de pandillas y demas, yo no quiero seguir involucrado con Orochimaro.

-Perdon su majestad, habia olvidado que desde que andas con esa puta te crees mas que nosotras, por favor tu no eres de su clase, eres patetico si crees que tienes oportunidad con ella, es mas imagino que se rie con su novio mientras follan de lo imbecil que eres.

Sasuke sentia que explotaria de la ira, sus amigos sabian que por su hermano y su familia no queria emproblemarse mas y ahora metian a Sakura, pero mas que nada le dolia que lo que decia podia ser cierto, y no era ignorante al porque le dolia un poco aun asi les dedico una mirada tan fria como solo el podia hacerlo y se puso dirigio a los antiguos casilleros de el coliseo de deportes.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de aquel viejo vestidor, se encontraba bajo el colisero, ya solo lo usaban para guardar balones y demas pero contaba con vestiers, casilleros, y baños, todos usados menos los vestiers, donde se encontraba (por sino quedo claro)

Exhalaba suavemente el humo, aquel humo blanco que hace tanto no tocaba... le gustaba el olor a marihuana, _genial_! ya estaba pensando incoherencias.

Se sentia un poco culpable el saber que estuviera incumpliendo con lo que trataba de hacer, y faltandole respeto a sus padres y hermano pero lo habia descolocado la discusion con sus amigos, en momentos asi lo atacaban las ansias de drogarse, dejo de cuestionarse y siguió fumando suavemente de su bareto (porro, cacho lo que sea) ya tenia la boca un poco reseca pero ignoro todo esto al ver con algo de terror como la puerta se abria, si lo descubrian era seguro que recibiria el boleto hacia la perdicion... pero toda su preocupacion se esfumo al ver esas piernas que tanto queria besar y morder por la puerta, siguio suavemente con su recorrido hasta los ojos de la chica, que lo miraba algo sorprendida pero ignoro todo y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, no como las socarronas de siempre pues aun le dolia los comentarios de sus amigos..

Sakura se encontraba impactada, pues bajo a buscar (no se, lo dejo a su imaginacion) y alli sintio ese olor que tanto conocia, sabia que estaba mal intrometerse y podia salir lastimada si se encontraba con alguien violento bajo los efectos de narcoticos pero no pudo con la curiosidad y cual fue su sorpresa al ver al lindo pelinegro ahi, con cara de un cachorrito regañado, se le hizo algo raro que no la hubiera atacado ya con sus comentarios y piropos, decidio ignorarlo pensando que se debia a los efectos del humo que por cierto casi la ahoga cuando entro y encogiendose de hombros se sento junto a el... pasaron varios minutos en silencio asi que algo extrañada por su comportamiento cuestiono al pelinegro quien solo se encogio de hombros (tambien) le molesto un poco que la ignorara y llamenla lo que quieran pero ella estaba acostumbrada a su atencion asi que bufando le quito el cigarro y mirandolo a los ojos cuando este quiso protestar inhalo largo para sostener por mucho el humo y luego exhalarlo sensualmente, no pudo evitarlo le gustaba que el la halagara, y no era viciosa por si se estan preguntando, simplemente era su forma de rebeldia para sus padres, pues era la niña perfecta y raras veces se daba esos escapes con sus amigos.

Sasuke aun no le despegaba los ojos, nunca penso que ella siendo parte de la "alta sociedad" hubiera ya explorado las drogas, pues todos quienes conocían Sakura Haruno sabían que le gustaba coquetear y vacilar pero siempre eran cosas simples, por diversion, nunca se ha oido en lo que lleva del Instituto una escena borracha, ni tomaba en las fiestas! asi que eso fue una gran sorpresa, cada vez le gustaba mas y esto le provoco cierto pringon en el pecho, Dios! el no era inseguro, no debia dejarse creer de sus amigos se estaba armando con una resolucion incluso evidente para Sakura quien le devolvia el cigarro sin perder movimiento del joven que tenia en frente.

-Que te pasa? porque estas tan triste?. no se aguanto mas y pregunto de nuevo.

Sasuke. ya bien drogado le respondio sin esperar.

-Tuve una pelea con mis amigos, estan molestos porque decidi que no quiero meterme en problemas con ellos, al parecer les disgusta que ya no soy "malo". solto con una risa sin humor.

-No deberias prestarles atencion -dijo sakura frunciendo el ceño- que importa lo que piensen, la aprobacion que busques debe ser solo la tuya y la de tu familia.

-Jajaja, no es tan facil tu eres perfecta, en cambio yo soy un fracaso, me drogo, peleo, o bueno lo hacia pero ya esa fama no me deja y asi no haga nada malo nadie le cree al problematico y mujeriego, ni tu me tomas en serio. Dijo liberando un respiro luego de ese arranque, sorprendiendola un poco.

- Que tengo yo que ver ahi?

-Como que Que? si nisiquiera tu me aceptas, solo andas por ahi besandote y toqueteandote con tu novio perfecto.

Sakura estaba de nuevo en shock ( le paso mucho ese dia) no podia creer lo que oia!, eran celos e inseguridad eso que oia? quiso reir ante la situacion pero la verdad es que le hacia cosquillas en el corazon que se abriera y le dijera estas cosas, estaba consiente que no le tomaba enserio pero penso que todo era un juego, no penso mucho y asombrando al pelinegro lo beso con pasion, en verdad la conmovio lo que le dijo.

Sasuke salio de su bloqueo y empezo a responder el beso con el doble de pasion, acariciando suavemente a su pareja, enredando sus manos en la cabellera de la chica, acariciando su espalda, seguian metidos en el beso y poco a poco la atrajo a su regazo donde ahora un beso mas candente mostraba sus frutos en el pantalon del joven, seguian besandose y acariciandose, sobando a la chica suave sobre su ereccion mientras le acariciaba las piernas, seguian frotandose el uno al otro suavemente, compartiendo miradas lascivas pero tiernas, el le besaba la comisura de los labios, el cuello, le susurraba ternuras mientras mordia el lobulo y besaba suavemente su nuca, llevo sus manos a las nalgas de la chica, las apretujaba y acariciaba como si se tratase de un objeto precioso.

_Como amaba ese culito!_

Seguian en su sesion pasional, cada vez se frotaban un poco mas rapido y desesperados, de vez en cuando simulando movimientos de penetracion, estaban teniendo sexo con ropa!, y el nunca se habia sentido tan feliz, estaba ya besandole los pechos por sobre el borde del brassier cuando la vibracion del mobil de la chica los detuvo, se separaron y ella leyo el mensaje, le dio un beso casto y se despidio, arreglando su uniforme mientras salia de los cuartos subterraneos...

El pelinegro no tuvo porque preocuparse de su miembro erecto, pues al leer el nombre del remitente del mensaje todo el momento se daño, busco sus cosas y se fue del sitio con cara de pocos amigos.

.

.

.

En la pantalla del mobil se leyó: _Neji_

_._

_._

_._

En un auto paqueado al lado de una vía poco concurrida se encontraba una pareja practicando la acción realizada por el hombre mas vieja del mundo.

* * *

**Perdon por los errores ortograficos pero no estaba con animos de editar y demas, ehh la verdad si pudieran opinar quienes estan en el grupo de Sasuke seria genial, soy mala para eso y no le presto mucha atencion, espero les guste el cap.**

**-Juugo**

**-Suigetsu**

**-Kimmimaro**

**-Zaku**

**-Dosu**

**-Tayuya**

**ehh no se.**


	6. Chapter 6 Se mia

**Guest, la verdad aun no le presto mucha atención a los grupos, aun ni se si haga así problemas en el fic soy muy mala para los antagonistas pero si a futuro decido cambiarlo tendré en cuenta planear mas los participantes.**

**A partir de este capitulo el fic pasa a ser M rated**

**Sigh: suspiro**

**Calenton: Alusión a make out en ingles, no se es un termino vulgar de mi país por si no están familiarizados**

**Rayar: Dicese de la opresion del pene en el trasero y/o vagina de la chica (o chico dado el caso). También termino usado aquí.**

**Demonios no saben lo triste que es llevar escrito casi todo el cap y que olvides darle guardar.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Referencias a droga, tal vez lemmon.**

* * *

** BE MINE**

**Cap 6**

_Sigh!_

Ya han pasado casi una semana desde que estuve con Sakura, aunque no he asistido al instituto aun recuerdo lo que experimente en ese momento estaba extasiado, esos besos con sabor a humo, la verdad es que difería de esas personas que decían como las mujeres se veían feas al fumar y no se que mas de seguro es porque no han probado lo rico que son los besos con ese sabor tan tabú como puede llegar a ser la marihuana, pero sin salirnos del tema estaba cabreado...

F. U. R. I. O. S. O.

No solo dolido porque lo desecho por salir al llamado del imbécil de Neji, ¡había sido lastimado su ego masculino! sino un poco asustado pues nunca había compartido mas que lujuria con una chica bueno igual ya estaba hecho y no pretendía retraerse por defensa a algo tan estúpido. _etcétera, etcétera._

Siguió refunfuñando mientras salia de su casa para el instituto, dejo su motocicleta donde siempre se adentro e ignoro a las miradas lascivas de esas niñas fáciles, sabia que no debía juzgar después de todo una que otra estuvo en su cama, bueno la del motel... detalles, detalles... Pero no podía evitar asquearse al recordar esa época oscura de su vida.

Camino pasando de largo a sus "amigos" desde aquella discusión en el fatídico día con Sakura, ( corazón, punto corazón) no había cruzado palabra con ellos, se encogió de hombros diciéndose que por ahora le convenía estar lejos de esas compañías.

Ignoro las burlas de esos que se creían mejor por tener mas dinero, sabia que un tiempo atrás les hubiese echo entras esas palabras por su ano, trasero, culo, posadera etc, etc pero supuso que Sakura no gustaría de salir con un vago pandillero.

Hablando del rey de roma, o bueno, princesa...

SU Princesa.

Le dedico una sola mirada, esperaba que hubiese entendido que estaba algo ofendido por su desplante pero acelero su paso hasta el salón... Las buenas notas no se daban sin estudio!

* * *

Desde el segundo día de su ausencia supuso que estaba molesto con ella, pero se dijo a si misma que no había razón al fin y al cabo Neji era su novio por ende viene primero, si esperaba explicaciones de su parte nunca las obtendría.

..|..|..|..|..|..

Había estado peleando mucho con Neji últimamente pero paresia que cuando se arreglaban su relación quedaba mas fuerte, estable, como los pilares de su potente escuela... _Claro! _Eso no era lo que iba a contar. Encontró a Sasuke en su camino varias veces ( o ella en el camino de el?) ni modo o tuvo la gran mayoría de sus clases con el y aun faltaba deportes.

_Sigh_

Era algo frustrarte, le gustaba y había dejado eso en claro pero no sabia si querría llegar a algo mas concreto con el, debía admitir que le encantaba el coqueteo y el saber que estaba fijado en ella, buscando su atención, que le coqueteara frente a todo mundo sin pudor aunque últimamente estaba segura que tanto ella como su publico estaba extrañado de la falta de piropos pero bueno, era egoísta lo sabia pero nunca se daba el gusto de serlo y decidió que solo por esta vez aceptaría a lo que el le propusiese.

_Solo esta vez, _se dijo.

Desconocido para ella era que no siempre sus teorías eran correctas.

* * *

Solo llevaba 5 horas de verla y ya le había causado una erección. Genial

**NO.**

Pero esos shorts simplemente elogiaba su físico mas, sabia que hacia ejercicio por su los músculos de su pierna marcados hasta un punto que no dejaban de ser sexys pero no entraba a ser masculina

_y ese culo!_

Demonios no sabia que ganaba en su cuerpo, la lujuria o los celos de ver como Neji hacia claro que tenia derechos con ella, EL muy cínico! le dedico una sonrisa tan llena de ese ego que tenia. No lo soportaba ahora era algo personal, también la tendria así que pensó

_pensó_

_pensó_

_pensó_

No es que no fuese creativo pero tenia dos distracciones en frente suyo que estaban sobre otras muy buenas dos distracciones.

_Volvió__ a pensar_

y ahora si su resolución se hizo paso junto a su determinación, hoy tendría su avance y estaba consciente y mas que agradecido que el profesor les pidiera a ambos guardar lo que utilizaron en clase

_en los salones abandonados del coliseo deportivo..._

_cerca a los casilleros..._

(mueve cejas con sugestión)

entiendes mi punto de vista?

..|..|..|..|..|..|..|..

Bajaban las gradas en silencio, no sabia que decirle a la pelirosa era típico tenia su meta pero no desarrollo el plan de ataque. _Demonios!_

_El NO era bueno con las palabras, como le diría que quería tener una aventura con ella?_

Rodo sus ojos a su pensamiento, pero era cierto seria muy extraño e incomodo y con la suerte que tenia últimamente seguro terminaría por ofenderle, oh bueno le daría su mejor intento, ya habían guardado las cosas así que la hizo girar a verle la miro con un poco de tristeza (o esperaba que eso reflejaran sus ojos claro que no sabia como es que leían las miradas?) negó un poco para aclarar sus ideas y siguió con la tarea en mano.

Ella le miraba y al pasar el tiempo en silencio se fue fastidiando con su falta de charla.

-Si esperas una explicación o disculpa no la tendrás, Neji es mi novio.

_Daria el primer paso, _claro que en su mente no sonaba tan grosera.

El pelinegro siguió en silencio pero bufo internamente, aquí estaba el tratando de hacer algo que no tenia ni experiencia ni idea normalmente a el le proponían no al contrario y le sale con eso?. Pero rápidamente su quejido interno se transformo en rabia y su ego de cariño se lastimo, no tenia porque echarle en cara que no eran nada y por lo tanto no le correspondía los reclamos, y si! tenia ego para cada cosa era un muchacho orgulloso.

-Me estoy cansando Princesa, sabes que me gustas pero pretendes desecharme y volver a tomarme a tu antojo? Yo no soy como los que posiblemente has manipulado. Le dijo cerca a sus labios mientras la asotaba en la puerta de uno de los salones abandonados, no muy fuerte nunca la lastimaría pero estaba molesto y también excitado. les había dicho que estaban en la parte abandonada del coliseo?... Aunque parecía que le dijo divertidamente en sus ojos estaba un poco del enojo que tenia, no la dejo responder y le dio un beso tan dominante pero tan moja ropa interior que a Sakura no escucho nunca la voz que decía el no dejarse mangonear y respondió con el mismo fervor el le susurro algo en su oído, todo se sumió en silencio (esta bien dicho?) y luego solo se oyó el _Imbécil _de ella y sus apresurados pasos.

Mierda!

Sabia que ella se ofendería con sus palabras, frunció el ceño y se dio a la persecución de ella, lastima para ella que por su contextura el tuviera ventaja en alcanzarla, la acorralo de frente a los casilleros, su pecho contra la espalda de ella, sus manos aprisionando las de ellas, ambos estaban con la respiración un poco agitada y aunque fuera algo retorcido no podía evitar excitarse mas por la situación.

_estaban en la parte abandonada del coliseo!_

Y en una posición muy pervertida en su mente al menos, trazo su nariz por entre el cabello y la nuca de la pelirosa, depositando besitos en su receptiva piel, presionaba su erección a ese trasero cubierto solo por la falda y la ropa interior (imaginen que ella ya se cambio de su uniforme deportivo) y tuvo que ahogar un quejido a la deliciosa fricción.

- Demonios Sakura tu sabes que también me deseas. susurraba mientras seguía en su suave vaivén de caderas, le besaba la comisura de los labios, sujeto ambas manos de ellas con la izquierda y bajo su mano derecha para rosar sutilmente el muslo de la pelirosa, cada vez subiendo mas y cambiando el ritmo de sus caderas, aveces flexionando un poco sus rodillas y rayandola desde la parte baja de su trasero por toda la rajita (raro decirlo) luego movimientos mas aleatorios, sus dedos ya estaban jugueteando con el borde de sus pantys de vez en cuando dando leve golpesitos al centro de la pelirosa... Escabullo su dedo indice y corazon esparciendo de los liquidos que ya hacia tiempo habia liberado la pelirosa por la situacion y demas.

-Mmm ya estas mojada. susurro al momento que abria las piernas de la chica con las suyas y adentraba sus dedos.

Continuara.

* * *

El próximo capitulo habrá lemon, hoy no estaba inspirada espero que pues si hay personas que no les guste o demas traten de ser comprensivas no deseo ganarme su desaprobación supongo pero soy muy Kinky.

**Espero les haya gustado.**


	7. Chapter 7 En tu mundo no es asi?

**-sasuke: vaya nunca espere un comentario asi pero en verdad me alegra que halla gente que se estimule con mis historias porque se que aun tengo mucho por recorrer a comparación de algunos lemmons y limes que hay en otras historias no se si les parezca depravado pero no importa, ¿eres hombre? si es así pues Bienvenido creo que serias el primero en leer mis fics.**

**-La chica perdida enel universo: bueno un Coliseo en mi país, es como el salón de gimnasia pero a la vez es usado para eventos, te describiré el que había en mi colegio. 2 graderías a lado y lado, tiene 2 puertas gigantes y una tarima usada para los eventos que a su vez tiene bajo ella baños, salones, casilleros y demás. Es bastante grande el de mi colegio era como para 5000 personas creo.**

**-Unsigned16: aunque se que hay muchas mas Colombianas en Fanfiction, es genial saber que una sigue tu historia. Tranquila no me ofendes con tu consejo haré lo posible por cambiar esos detalles porque si debo ser sincera no se que tanto tarde en lograr lo que propones pues nunca hago un borrador simplemente escribo cuando tengo la inspiración y así viene derechito para aquí.**

**A todos los demás que dejaron sus Reviews, Gracias! y a los que no,también. Valoro las visitas, favs, y follows pero siempre es lindo ver que te dejen comentarios.**

**TAMBIEN quería avisarles que como tengo cerca de 10 paginas de ideas geniales (y lo son, no es por arrogancia) estaba pensando en hacer como un drabble o como quieran llamarle así historias distintas en cada capitulo tal vez una que otra tenga mas capítulos pero no muchos y tal vez saque algunas de allí para hacer longFics, espero que cuando decida empezarlo pues también entren a opinar y etc.**

**ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo contiene lemmon algo explicito.**

* * *

_-Demonios Sakura tu sabes que también me deseas-. Susurraba mientras seguía en su suave vaivén de caderas... acariciaba su muslo, subiendo mas y mas mientras con movimientos fuertes y aleatorios rayaba y apretujaba el trasero de la pelirosa. _  
_Sus dedos jugaban con el borde de los pantys, luego escabulléndose y esparciendo los líquidos por todo su centro._

_-Mmm ya estas mojada-. susurro al momento que abría las piernas de la chica con las suyas y adentraba sus dedos._

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**In your world ain't it?**

**.**

**.**

-Sasuke detente, sabes que tengo novio. susurraba la pelirosa mientras trataba de acallar los gemidos que le causaban las acciones del pelinegro que violaba su trasero.

-Y tu sabes que también me deseas, no lo pelees mas Sakura yo se que tu quieres continuar. susurraba en el oído de la chica causando que la recorrieran esas corrientes eléctricas que la hacían erizar, y el pelinegro notando esto no pudo evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

Sasuke se sentía realmente caliente, y sentir los jugos de la pelirosa en sus dedos lo estaba volviendo loco y también a su miembro que prácticamente la estaba cogiendo con ropa, sabia que si seguía embistiéndola y rayandola terminaría por acabar y no quería eso por mas deliciosa que fuera la fricción, decidió así que era hora de por fin experimentar lo que en sus sueños ya tenia.

Detuvo las embestidas de sus dedos y los extrajo del centro de la chica, se separo solo lo justo para poder subirle la falda dejando a la vista el culito de sus sueños que fuese como fuese algún día probatoria.

_Slap!_

Le dio una nalgada y no reacciono solo la joven pues su miembro también pego un saltito, definitivamente algún día probaría ese culo. Se bajo el pantalón y bóxer solo un poco para poder liberar su pene igualmente bajo los pantys de la chica solo un poco, ingreso su miembro por este espacio, rosando desde el clítoris de la chica a su entrada y de nuevo al clítoris, lubricando su miembro con los jugos de su pareja, le tenia las manos atrapadas con su mano izquierda y con la derecha dirigiendo los movimientos de su pene.

-No sabes cuantas veces me he masturbado pensando en ti-. Le susurro a la pelirosa con toda la lujuria y malicia que pudo reunir en su voz, quien a su vez aunque no quisiera admitirlo le encantaba que le hablase de esa manera.

Siguió con sus ministraciones y cuando se vio lo suficiente lubricado y tenia a la joven prácticamente temblando y soltando pequeños gemidos la acomodo en un mejor angulo, alejando su parte baja de los casilleros y pegándola a su vientre para luego ubicar la punta de su pene en la entrada de Sakura y empezar a penetrarla suavemente, soltando gruñidos mudos viendo como los labios vaginales iban ocultando centímetro a centímetro su miembro

* * *

Sakura estaba extasiada, sentía perfectamente como el miembro de Sasuke se abria paso por su vagina, casi que se pintaba en su cabeza la imagen tan erótica de su vagina engullendo muy sexy al pelinegro, estirando sus paredes lisas por sus jugos para finalmente sentirse llena de una manera que le ponía sus rodillas débiles, no podía hacer mas que gemir quedamente y humedecerse los labios con lujuria!

Le volvía loca sentir su trasero tocando el vientre del pelinegro, y sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba cuando Sasuke empezó con un movimiento tan simple pero tan mágico, que le dejo la boca abierta con un grito mudo.

_Entra_

_Sale_

_Entra_

_Sale_

Podia escuchar como iba aumentando la velocidad de sus penetraciones gracias a lo empapada que se encontraba, y sentía que iba explotar de la impotencia de solo poder responder las estocadas de Sasuke.

¡Ella también quería tocar!

Pero solo podía contribuir con sus suaves lloriqueo y gemidos.

* * *

_Squich_

_Squich_

Eralo único que se oía en ese sitio abandonado aparte de los gemidos necesitados, gruñidos de éxtasis y respiraciones agitadas a lo que pronto se sumo el golpeteo de cuerpos y piel a medida que el pelinegro aumentaba la velocidad y perdía precisión de sus penetraciones, iba a una velocidad que no sabia que poseía mientras trataba de dar todo lo que tenia a la bella joven que lo envolvía y seducía con sus pequeños sonidos de apreciación, le libero las manos a la pelirosa mientras la pegaba posesivamente a su cuerpo con una mano en su vientre y la otra sosteniendo su cara para besarle de una forma algo tosca y necesitada, penetrándola con fuerza, no aguantaría mas si seguía dándole de esta manera, así que deslizo su mano derecha hasta el centro de la chica donde empezó a frotar el clítoris con una moción circular a ritmo con sus estocadas, haciéndola gemir y casi rogar.

-Sasuke-kun más, por favor-. fue su necesitada suplica, sabia que hablaba incoherencias pero iba a explotar si no terminaba pronto así que para ayudarle al joven escabullo su mano por entre su trasero y el vientre de el llegando a su destino.

-Demonios Sakura-. fue el varonil gemido que soltó al sentir como la pelirosa jugaba con sus testículos, por reacción no le quedo mas que aumentar la fuerza de sus estocadas y la velocidad de su mano mientras jadeaba fuertemente en el cuello de la pelirosa mientras miraba con ojos nublados como entraba y salia de su cuerpo, el sudor le bajaba por los costados de su cara y su estomago también su espalda cubierta por la camisa colegial pero no podía hallar en si preocuparse de algo mas aparte de como su cuerpo se iba tensionando poco a poco para su liberación.

Le dio vía a las sensaciones que iban a mil en su interior, Ella en verdad le gustaba ... Ese pensamiento daba vueltas en su mente a la vez que se venia dentro de la pelirosa. Extasiado por la luz blanca que lo cegó por un momento mientras soltaba un gruñido gutural que no le permitió ni escuchar el gemido de su pareja a la vez que quedaba con un grito mudo suspendido, todo mientras era casi dolorosamente presionado por las paredes internas de la joven que lo tenia atrapado en mas de una forma.

Los dos se estrellaron contra el casillero mientras trataban de regular sus respiraciones, salio ya con su pene flácido con un poco del liquido de ambos y ya satisfecho sacandoles un sisseo a ambos jóvenes, le giro a Sakura y se abrazo a ella luchando con el agotamiento tras su orgasmo, y le dio un beso suave mientras se resbalaban poco a poco hasta quedar sentados.

Cuando se separaron del beso se miraron por un largo tiempo cada uno escondiendo sus pensamientos hasta que se sonrieron y estallaron en carcajadas, no sabían si fue la adrenalina de ser descubiertos o el calor del momento pero definitivamente había sido algo memorable.

No se dijeron mas solo se quedaron abrazados, disfrutando el sentimiento de contento que les dejo su orgasmo por un largo tiempo, todo sumido en silencio hasta que una canción algo estridente irrumpió el momento.

En el móvil que sonaba se leía solo una palabra...

_Neji!_

.

.

.

**Continuara!**

**.**

* * *

Dios** deben de leer "_ A GRITOS DE ESPERANZA_" de Blue Cherry (creo ) , llore demasiado.**

**Espero les halla gustado el capitulo y lamento si el lemmon esta algo simplón pero en verdad últimamente no me sale la cachondez.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8 Culpa

**SIENTO TANTOOO LA DEMORAAA! Pero es que estoy encaprichada con mi nueva historia o proyecto (como quieran decirle) QUE POR CIERTO DEBERIA DE LEER! que no he tenido mente ni inspiración para esta por lo que podría decirse que estoy en un mini Hiatus pero nada serio.**

**SStime:Oneshots – Un conjunto de oneshots (duh) con diversos temas cada uno, deberían visitarlo.**

[…] esto es cambio de escena

SStime:Oneshots – SStime:Oneshots – : es cambio de POV

**Naruto NOnoNonoNo es mio.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Culpa…**

**.**

**.**

Llevo media hora en el mismo sitio que me dejo Sakura por ir tras su novio.

No sé que me decepciona mas el hecho que después de lo que hicimos me dejara (como yo solía hacerlo cuando me creía y enorgullecía de ser casanova), o si fue esa fea mueca de terror y arrepentimiento que tenia en su lindo rostro mientras hablaba con ese "novio".

Recostó su cabeza mientras gruñia un poco.

¿Porque la chica que le gustaba no podia ser suya sin problemas?

le encantaria tener un romance cliche con ella, sin peleas, ni personas interponiendose...

Era cursi y muy fuera de su forma de ser, pero habia que madurar algun dia y el empezaria por esto.

.

.

Ademas el sexo fue genial.

.

**[...]**

**.**

Anoche casi no pude dormir pues no sabia que pasaría ahora entre nosotros (aparte del recuerdo de la tarde candente que tuvimos), la había visto entre clases y en el almuerzo lo triste? Ni si quiera le cruzaba la mirada por lo que decidí mejor no coquetear y molestarle, me conforme con enviarle una pequeña nota en la clase a la que asistimos solo nosotros 2… lo malo? Nunca recibí respuesta de la princesa rosa

Suspiro.

Todo seria más fácil si me hubiera acercado antes de que ella tuviese novio, así no huiría de mí… (Creo)

.

* * *

**SStime:Oneshots – SStime:Oneshots – SStime:Oneshots – SStime:Oneshots – SStime:Oneshots – SStime:Oneshots –****SStime:Oneshots – ********SStime:Oneshots –**

* * *

**-**_Lo Siento (?)_

Ugh!

Como puede ser tan versátil?

Tan solo 2 palabras con un signo de interrogación en un trozo de papel y empieza a debilitar mi resolución, ahora comprendo a todas las chicas que dejo enamoradas cuando era todo un Don Juan y solo logra confundirme con sus lindos ojos negros y cuando hace mini pucheros (aunque él no se da cuenta que los hace y mucho menos que yo lo observo) pero aun no dejo de lado la desagradable sensación de culpa cuando salí con Neji, escasamente a una hora de mis labios haber besado otra persona (y mis labios bajos también).

Me siento como la peor perra.

Pero aquí sentada viendo el cuerpo que tiene Sasuke es normal que cayera en la tentación (¿no?), sumando lo ridículamente lindo que es cuando me molesta, además cuantas veces me ha mandado Neji una nota? Nunca. Cuantas veces se ha disculpado? Ninguna.

Lo se estoy comparándolos y no debería hacerlos pero solo busco una justificación para no aceptar lo que tanto me avergüenza

_Me gusta Sasuke Uchiha_

¡Oh mierda! Ha descubierto mi (sexy, lujuriosa, pecadora) mirada en su (follable, apetecible, y besable) cuerpo.

Ugh!

_Maldita sonrisa maliciosa y sexi._

_._

* * *

**SStime:Oneshots – SStime:Oneshots – SStime:Oneshots – SStime:Oneshots – SStime:Oneshots – SStime:Oneshots – SStime:Oneshots –********SStime:Oneshots – **

* * *

.

Hn.

Hnhnhnhnhnhnhn.

Sabía que no podría resistirse a mis encantos.

Bueno si ya no esta molesta no hay daño con un poco de juego. Así que aprovechando la falta de atención de los demás de deporte me dirijo donde mi (sexi) princesa rosa con solo una misión.

_Hacerla mi Amante._

Bueno el amante soy yo pero no importa.

-Seamos Amantes.- le susurro mientras me siento junto a ella… ¡Lo se soy directo!

Hn.

Es tan sexy cuando solo levanta una ceja mirándome con picarda. O curiosidad no importa.

-_Fumaste de nuevo no es así?_

Gruñido.

-Porque te niegas, tu me gustas yo te gusto, tenemos sexo de una manera ardiente y además estamos jóvenes. ¿Qué te detiene?

-_Oh no se! ¿Tal vez un Novio al que quiero y se llama Neji?_

Ceño fruncido.

-_No entiendo porque te tomas eso tan serio, llevan poco tiempo además no es como que se fueran a casar_… murmuro ya con toda seriedad.- ¿_Sabes que? No respondas ya me he rebajado mucho por ti y no seguiré persiguiéndote mas.- _se puso de pie y se dirigió a continuar con sus respectivos ejercicios.

No le dedico ni una mirada por el resto de la clase, en verdad estaba molesto. Porque se tomaba tan en serio esa relación? Era ridículo además como sabia ella que Neji le era fiel. Porque si en algo coincidieron alguna vez fue en ser perros, incluso tenían una mini competencia no declarada de quien se acostaba con cierta chica primero.

[…]

Ya había finalizado la clase y gracias al señor la jornada escolar, era el ultimo en salir pues nuevamente fue encargado de guardar algunas cosas en la parte baja del coliseo.

¡Oh que sorpresa!

La pelirosa lo esperaba en la puerta.

Quiso seguir de largo pero ella lo detuvo, se giro ya con la boca abierta esperando dirigirle unas cuantas palabras…

…que no pudieron salir por los labios de la misma pelirosa que lo besaba como si no lo hubiese visto por mucho tiempo.

Y con la voz un poco agitada por el beso le dijo 4 palabras que le parecieron lo mas hermoso del mundo en ese momento.

.

.

.

_-Esta bien, seamos amantes._

_._

_._

* * *

_******SStime:Oneshots – ********SStime:Oneshots – ********SStime:Oneshots – ********SStime:Oneshots – ********SStime:Oneshots – ********SStime:Oneshots – ********SStime:Oneshots – ********SStime:Oneshots – ********  
**_

* * *

Lo se, corto y super malo (DE VERDAD LO SIENTO TANTO) pero es necesario estos capítulos así tan ... tan tipo relleno, tan habla mierda, tan poca cosa..

oh bueno!

**RECUERDEN:**

**Dejar sus Opiniones (**aunque este capitulo no estoy tan segura**)**

Leer **********SStime:Oneshots **


End file.
